the curse of the werewolf
by RinnCcHan
Summary: Kyungsoo dikutuk oleh salah seorang werewolf, karena ayahnya park chanyeol membunuh pimpinan dari kaum werewolf. Kutukan akan berlaku ketika kyungsoo berumur 17 tahun, dan tepat pada bulan purnama. Bagaimanakah kisah kyungsoo untuk mematahkan kutukan sedangkan kini ia tengah jatuh cinta pada kakak tirinya-kim jongin./KAISOO/GS/RnR ne .
1. prologue

**Main cast **:

-D.o Kyungsoo (yeoja)

-Kim Jongin (namja)

**Slight**:

-Chanyeol (namja)

-Baekhyun (yeoja)

-Kris (namja)

-Suho (namja)

**Author**:chanieyeoll

**Summary **: Kyungsoo dikutuk oleh salah seorang werewolf, karena ayahnya park chanyeol membunuh pimpinan dari kaum werewolf. Kutukan akan berlaku ketika kyungsoo berumur 17 tahun, dan tepat pada bulan purnama. Kutukan itu akan dimulai. Bagaimanakah kisah kyungsoo untuk mematahkan kutukan sedangkan kini ia tengah jatuh cinta pada kakak tirinya-kim jongin. Mampukah kyungsoo untuk menghilangkan perasaan yang membuatnya tersiksa itu.?

**Rated**: T

**Genre**: comfort, hurt, dan sedikit fluffy

**Disclaimer**: every cast in this story belongs to GOD,and themselves. BUT THIS STORY IS MINE!

**Warning**: GS, OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Garing, Bikin mual, Bikin pusing, Deathcara, Gak sesuai EYD, dan sedikit Boys Love

_._

_._

_The curse of the werewolf_

**Prologue**

"_oppa, kalau tak bisa pasang dasi yang rapi, oppa minta tolong saja pada kyungsoo ne" kyungsoo pun mulai memperbaiki llitan dasi yang terlihat sedikit berantakan yang menggantung dileher jongin. Bahkan untuk memperbaikinya kyungsoo menarik tubuh jongin untuk mendekat. Hingga tubuhnya kini menempel satu sama lain. Jongin yang gugup karena melihat wajah adiknya dari dekat, hanya bisa menelan kasar salivanya. Debaran jantung jongin juga semakin berdetak kencang tak karuan. "yak, kenapa jantung ini berdetak cepat eoh?".-batin jongin._

_._

_._

_Ia sadar bahwa mimpi buruknya selama ini bukanlah sebuah bunga tidur belaka. Namun mimpi buruk itu benar-benar merubahnya menjadi sosok yang sangat tidak wajar di akal sehat manusia._

"_ceritakan masa lalu ku umma, .. semuanya, tanpa terlewatkan satu pun".. nyonya jung menggeser tempat duduknya. Lebih mendekat ke tempat duduk kyungsoo. "kau yakin kyung", Tanya tak percaya nyonya jung. "ne umma, ku mohon ceritakan… aku tak punya waktu banyak, ada hal lain yang harus kuurus".._

_Nyonya jung menarik dalam napasnya, dan menghembusnya dengan kasar. "baiklah umma akan menceritakanya padamu"_

_._

_._

"_ssuhho-o", jongin terlonjak dan menjauhkan dirinya dari tubuh suho. "percuma, jika kau ingin lari, kupastikan aku pasti bisa mengejarmu jongin." Suho menyeringai "ssiapa kau sebenarnya". Jongin tergagap dan tetap berusaha mencari jalan untuk lari. "akulah werewolf itu jong. Akulah yang telah mengutuk kekasih tercintamu. Well, syarat yang baru saja ku katakan tadi juga bukan sekedar lelucon jong."_

_._

_._

"_anddwe oppa, aku tak akan melakukanya.", kyungsoo terisak, ia benar-benar sakit. Bagaimana mungkin ia membunuh orang yang ia cintai setengah mati. "KYUNG,SEkaranGG". Jongin sangat murka, ia benar-benar ingin mengakhiri semuanya. _

_Kuku yang terlihat sangat tajam dang mengkilap dengan sendirinya keluar dari ujung kuku kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget, ia tak merasa ada pergerakan dari 'darkside' dalam dirinya. Lalu siapa yang melakukanya. Perlahan kuku tajam itu bergerak mengenai permukaan baju yang dikenakan jongin. Sedangkan sang empu sibuk menutup matanya. "bagaimana mungkin aku bisa". Kyungsoo yang kalut, memutuskan._

_JLEB_

_._

_._

^^Tbc/or/End^^

REvIeW ne..^^


	2. Chapter 1

chapter 1

**the curse of the werewolf**

**Main cast **:

-D.o Kyungsoo (yeoja)

-Kim Jongin (namja)

**Slight**:

-Chanyeol (namja)

-Baekhyun (yeoja)

-Kris (namja)

-Suho (namja)

**Author**:chanieyeoll

**Summary **: Kyungsoo dikutuk oleh salah seorang werewolf, karena ayahnya park chanyeol membunuh pimpinan dari kaum werewolf. Kutukan akan berlaku ketika kyungsoo berumur 17 tahun, dan tepat pada bulan purnama. Kutukan itu akan dimulai. Bagaimanakah kisah kyungsoo untuk mematahkan kutukan sedangkan kini ia tengah jatuh cinta pada kakak tirinya-kim jongin. Mampukah kyungsoo untuk menghilangkan perasaan yang membuatnya tersiksa itu.?

**Rated**: T

**Genre**: comfort, hurt, dan sedikit fluffy

**Disclaimer**: every cast in this story belongs to GOD,and themselves. BUT THIS STORY IS MINE!

**Warning**: GS, OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Garing, Bikin mual, Bikin pusing, Deathcara, Gak sesuai EYD, dan sedikit Boys Love

.

.

Nggak banyak bacot langsung aja dibaca..

_Don't Like Don't Read_

_Happy Reading ^^_

..::.

Ketika malam bulan purnama. Dipercaya sebagai malam bangkitnya sang werewolf. Makhluk mistis bedarah dingin, memiliki kekuatan yang sangat kuat dan tak tertandingi.

Malam yang dapat merubah sosok mistis werewolf menjadi seorang manusia, tanpa kekurangan sedikit pun. Namun disisi lain, malam bulan purnama menjadi malam yang sangat mengerikan bagi seorang gadis berparas cantik dengan disempurnakan oleh sepasang mata _belo _yang membingkai sempurna. Gadis bernama lengkap Do Kyungsoo, atau akrab disapa kyungsoo.

Gadis yang tumbuh dengan badan yang mungil, dan dididik oleh sebuah keluarga angkat. Bahkan ia juga memilki seorang kakak yang tampan dan sangat menyayanginya bernama lengkap kim jongin. Namun kebahagiannya tak berlangsung lama, karena 1 bulan yang lalu sebelum ulang tahunya. Saat kyungsoo tertidur, ia bertemu seorang pemuda yang mengaku bernama suho. Mengatakan hal-hal yang sangat tidak masuk akal menurut kyungsoo.

Dengan latar belakang sebuah hutan yang lumayan gelap, dan sunyi. Kyungsoo melangkah tanpa arah, hingga sebuah suara menyentakknya.

"hai, kyungsoo" ucap sebuah suara pemuda yang bernama suho.

"si..siapa kau"-kyungsoo tergagap,pasalnya ia merasakan ketakutan yang sangat nyata. Bukankah ia tengah tertidur di ranjang miliknya. Mengapa ia bisa berada di sebuah hutan.

"aku?. Perkenalkan namaku suho,, ya.. kau boleh memanggilku begitu"

"mau apa kau menemuiku" kyungsoo terus memundurkan tubuhnya, Sungguh ia merasa takut, ia ingin lari agar dapat menjauhi namja yang menyeramkan ini.

"jangan takut kyungsoo. Aku tak akan menyakitimu. Tapi lebih tepatnya aku akan menyiksamu.." suho menyeringai, tubuhnya mendekati tubuh kyungsoo yang sudah terduduk lemas diatas tanah berlumpur dan tengah menunduk cemas. Tak perduli jika celananya akan kotor ternodai oleh lumpur di permukaan tanah itu.

"apa yang kau mau dariku, kumohon pergilah.. aku tak punya salah apapun padamu".. kyungsoo semakin beringsut, dikarenakan tubuh suho sudah menyudutkanya.

"tak punya salah katamu, lalu apa yang sudah ayahmu yang bernama park chanyeol itu lakukan padaku eoh?"

"aku tak tau, bahkan aku tak tau bagaimana rupa ayahku itu".. kyungsoo tak sanggup menahan air matanya, hingga Kristal bening itu terjun bebas membasahi pipi _chabby_ kyungsoo.

"aku tak perduli, yang jelas kau harus merasakan rasa sakit yang selama ini aku rasakan". Suho mencengkram kasar rahang kyungsoo. Hingga kyungsoo mengerang kesakitan. Kini mata keduanya bertemu. Serasa terhipnotis, tubuh kyungsoo tak dapat digerakkan lagi, bahkan mata suho yang berawal berwarna kelabu perlahan berubah menjadi merah semerah darah.

"akh, sial kenapa tubuh ku tak bisa digerakkan,, oppa tolong aku", hati kyungsoo menjerit menahan sakit di tubuhnya karena tak dapat digerakkan. entah apa yang dilakukan suho pada tubuhnya hingga tubuh kyungsoo terasa terbakar, dan ia merasakan sesuatu yang sangat aneh diperutnya. Ia merasa mual.

"yaaa..kk, a..ppha yang kka-u lakk .. akkh" kyungsoo tersiksa, namun suho hanya tersenyum bangga dengan apa yang telah dibuatnya. Memasukkan sebuah bayangan yang dipercaya akan membuat hidup kyungsoo tak akan tenang lagi. Bahkan kyungsoo merasa bayangan itu telah mencabik kasar isi perutnya. Bayangan yang dipercaya adalah sebuah sosok _dark side_. Sosok sisi gelap yang merupakan kelebihan dari suho, sebagai seekor werewolf.

"heh, kau harus mersakan apa yang dinamakan rasa sakit, aku akan merubahmu menjadi _wolfer _kutukan, dan kutukan ini akan berlangsung ketika dirimu tepat berumur 17 tahun, dan itu satu bulan lagi.. ahahahahha,, itu pasti sangat mengasiikan," suho terkikik girang, dan perlahan tubuhnya yang mungil itu menghilang, meninggalkan kyungsoo yang berusaha menahan sakit yang tengah mendera tubuhnya, terutama pada bagian perutnya

.

.

"AAAARRRGGGHHH", kyungsoo terbangun dari mimpi buruk yang terasa sangat nyata itu, bahkan kini kepalanya terasa sangat sakitt, dan terasa berputar-putar

"sial, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, mengapa mimpi itu, terasa sangat nyata", kyungsoo bangkit dari ranjangnya menuju kamar mandi, namun ketika hendak melangkah. Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu yang mengaduk-aduk bagian perutnya.

"hhooekkk..hooekk".. kyungsoo merasa mual, dan muak pada perutnya. Tanpa pikir panjang kyungsoo langsung berlari memasuki kamar mandi yang berseberangan dengan ranjangnya.

"hoek..hhoeek," kyungso memuntahkan apa yang membuat perutnya merasa mual. Namun anehnya muntahan yang kyungsoo keluarkan adalah segumpal darah yang sangat kental, dan terlihat segar. Kyungsoo mengernyit takut. Ia takut jika mimpinya bukan hanya sebuah mimpi buruk.

.

.

Setelah merasa baik, kyungsoo bergegas membersihkan dirinya, dan menuju ke ruang makan, yang berada di lantai satu rumahnya.

"hay kyung," sapa ramah kakak tiri yang sangat kyungsoo sayangi -kim jongin.

"oh- hem~hay oppa, apa oppa akan kekantor pagi ini?" Tanya kyungsoo dan memilih duduk disebelah kursi jongin di meja makan. "ne kyung, oppa akan kekantor pagi ini, karena akan ada rapat penting" jongin tersenyum hangat. Membuat hati kyungsoo yang tadinya resah menjadi tenang.

Selanjutnya mereka makan dalam diam. Ya, mereka hanya tinggal berdua dan seorang _maid_. Kedua orang tua jongin memang jarang dirumah dan lebih memilih untuk menjelajahi banyak hotel untuk menyelesaikan berbagai macam pekerjaan, diberbagai tempat. Sedangkan jongin lebih memilih bekerja di perussahaan ayahnya menjadi seorang manager.

"oppa berangkat dulu ne kyung, jaga rumah baik-baik".. Jongin mengakhiri acara sarapanya, dan bergegas keluar rumah. Namun tangan kyungsoo menghentikan langkah jongin

"ne, ada apa kyung" kyungsoo hanya diam dan menggapai dasi yang menggantung di leher jongin.

"oppa, kalau tak bisa pasang dasi yang rapi, oppa minta tolong saja pada kyungsoo ne" kyungsoo memperbaiki llitan dasi, yang terlihat sedikit berantakan. Bahkan untuk memperbaikinya kyungsoo menarik tubuh jongin. Hingga tubuhnya kini menempel satu sama lain. Jongin yang gugup karena melihat wajah adiknya dari dekat, hanya bisa menelan kasar salivanya. Debaran jantung jongin juga semakin berdetak kencang 'yak, kenapa jantung ini berdetak cepat eoh?'.-batin jongin.

Tanpa sadar jongin mendekatkan wjahnya pada wajah kyungsoo. Menghapus jarak dikeduanya, hingga perlahan namun pasti sebuah benda kenyal dan basah saling beradu. Kyungsoo yang kaget hanya mampu menutupi mata _belo_nya untuk menutupi kegugupanya. Jongin yang kalut, mengubah aksi saling tempel bibir menjadi, saling lumat. Kyungsoo membalas perlakuan jongin dengan mengalungkan kedua tanganya pada leher jongin. Menarik tengkuk jongin, untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tak perduli status sosial dikeduanya sebagai saudara tiri. Mereka berdua lebih mementingkan perasaan suka dikeduanya. Bahkan mungkin selama tinggal berdua selama ini, mereka sudah saling jatuh cinta. Siapa yang tahu.

Ciuman panas di pagi hari itu, di akhri dengan kyungsoo yang melengguh, meminta akses masuknya oksigen ke paru-parunya.. "hhaah.. haaahh.. oppaa, kenapa kau menciumku".. kyungsoo yang terengah dengan mata yang sayu, tampak begitu seksi dimata jongin. Hingga jongin mengecup lagi bibir kyungsoo yang sebelumnya tampak membengkak. "saranghae".. jongin mengucapkannya di sela ciuman mereka.

Kyungsoo mendorong pelan tubuh jongin. "apa maksud oppa" selidik kyungsoo. "oppa mencintai mu kyung",jawab jongin. "sejak kapan oppa mencintaiku" jongin tak menjawab pertanyaan kyungsoo. Jongin malah menyudutkan tubuh kyungsoo ke dinding di ruang makan itu. " kyung, tak perduli kapan cinta ini datang, yang jelas oppa mencintaimu".

Kyungsoo tak tahan lagi menahan tangisnya, hingga tangisnya pecah tepat dihadapan jongin. "hukkss..hukkss.. nadoo saranghae oppa".. jongin mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung dengan kyungsoo yang menangis dihadapanya. "yak kyung, kenapa kau menangis eoh".. jongin mencengkram kedua bahu kyungsoo. "aku terlalu bahagia oppa, ternyata cinta ku terbalas". Kyungsoo menghambur dalam pelukan jongin. Jongin pun membalasnya dengan memeluk lebih erat. "baiklah, oppa akan mengajak mu kencan sesudah oppa pulang dari kantor, dandan yang canttik nee".. jongin melepas pelukanya dan mengusap lembut puncak kepala kyungsoo. Membuat pipi _chubby_nya merona merah sempurna. "ne oppa..pai pai".

Setelah kepergian jongin, kyungsoo merasa perutnya mual, bahkan kini kyungsoo merasa akan muntah. "hooeekk..hoeekk, sial ada apa dengan perutku". Dan terjadi lagi, segumpal darah kental meluncur ketangan kyungsoo. Darah kental bercampur dengan darah segar.

. .::.

Selama 1 bulan penuh sebelum ulang tahun kyungsoo. Jongin selalu menemaninya tidur. Selalu membelai kepalanya penuh sayang, bahkan tak jarang menghadiahi berbagai ciuman bertubi di setiap inci wajah kyungsoo. Jongin sangat mencintai adik tiri-yang kini berstatus menjadi kekasihnya itu. Namun selama jongin menemani kyungsoo tertidur setiap malam-hanya sebatas menemani. Kyungsoo juga terus bermimpi buruk dengan latar belakang sebuah hutan yang sama dengan mimpi buruknya selama ini. Pemuda pemilik mata kelabu bernama suho, selalu mengatakan akan kutukan yang akan dialami oleh kyungsoo ketika ia berulang tahun ke 17 tahun-tepat pada bulan purnama.

Kyungsoo yang semakin lama semakin merasa takut-apalagi dengan apa yang terjadi pada kyungsoo setiap pagi-memuntahkan suatu benda bercampur daging dengan darah segar yang selalu bisa membuat kyungsoo bergetar setiap paginya. Perilaku kyungsoo pun sedikit demi sedikit berubah aneh. Bahkan pernah kyungsoo mencoba memakan daging mentah yang baru saja ia beli bersama jongin di _supermarket_. Namun gagal, karena _maid_ yang tak sengaja melihat kyungsoo mengendus aneh bungkusan daging mentah itu.

Sehari sebelum ulang tahun kyungsoo yang ke-17 tahun .tepat pada tengah malam. Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya, kyungsoo merasa tubuhnya sedikit sesak karena ditindih sesuatu yang berat, ia melihat sebuah lengan kekar memeluknya posesif. Dia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati wajah jongin tepat berada di balik tengkuknya. Nafas hangat jongin menerpa kulit lehernya sehingga menimbulkan sensasi aneh ditubuhnya.

Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya sehingga kini ia menghadap langsung pada wajah jongin yang sedang tertidur lelap. Dia melihat betapa damainya jongin ketika tertidur.

Kyungsoo membelai sayang pipi jongin. Pergerakanya dibuat selembut mungkin. Takut jika jongin akan terbangun dari mimpinya.

"oppa, aku takut, aku takut apa yang telah terjadi pada diriku, aku takut jika nanti kau merasa jijik, karena kondisi ku yang semakin hari semakin menjadi aneh oppa.. tapi, aku akan selalu mencintaimu .. jeonghmal saranghae".. sebelum bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, kyungsoo mengecup kilat bibir milik jongin yang sexy. Kyungsoo meninggalkan jongin yang masih terlelap. Meninggalkan jongin yang mengaku mencintai dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**mian kalau jelek, tapi seenggaknya bagi readers yang sempet mampir kasi review nya ya^^  
**

**RnR ne *bof**


	3. Chapter 2

**the curse of the werewolf**

**Main cast **:

-D.o Kyungsoo (yeoja)

-Kim Jongin (namja)

**Slight**:

-Chanyeol (namja)

-Baekhyun (yeoja)

-Kris (namja)

-Suho (namja)

**Summary **: Kyungsoo dikutuk oleh salah seorang werewolf, karena ayahnya park chanyeol membunuh pimpinan dari kaum werewolf. Kutukan akan berlaku ketika kyungsoo berumur 17 tahun, dan tepat pada bulan purnama. Kutukan itu akan dimulai. Bagaimanakah kisah kyungsoo untuk mematahkan kutukan sedangkan kini ia tengah jatuh cinta pada kakak tirinya-kim jongin. Mampukah kyungsoo untuk menghilangkan perasaan yang membuatnya tersiksa itu.?

**Rated**: T

**Genre**: comfort, hurt, dan sedikit fluffy

**Disclaimer**: every cast in this story belongs to GOD,and themselves. BUT THIS STORY IS MINE!

**Warning**: GS, OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Garing, Bikin mual, Bikin pusing, Deathcara, Gak sesuai EYD, dan sedikit Boys Love

_._

_._

**^^mian, kalau entar ceritanya jelek, dan gak memuaskan^^**

_._

_The curse of the werewolf_

_._

_._

Pagi hari yang dihadiahi oleh suara merdu burung-burung yang berterbangan mencari makan. Mentari pun sudah dipuncak, seakan memberikan senyum hangatnya pada permukaan bumi.

Jongin yang sudah bangun pun meraba permukaan ranjang disampingnya. Namun apa yang dirabanya tidak ada "kyung, kau dimana". Jongin sedikit meninggikan suaranya bangkit dan mencari keberadaan kyungsoo. Namun setelah beberapa kali mencari diseluruh plosok rumah. Kyungsoo tak juga ditemukan. Bahkan _maid_ yang bekerja dirumah jongin juga tak tahu keberadaan kyungsoo.

"kyung, kau dimana, aku merindukanmu, bukankah hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu eoh".. jongin menatap sendu sarapan paginya. Ia sedih dan bingung akan keberadaan kyungsoo-gadis yang selama ini ia cintai dan beberapa hari ini sudah sah menjadi kekasihnya. Jongin bangkit dari duduknya. Mengambil mantel yang tergantung rapi didekat pintu. Ia memutuskan untuk mengelilingi kota mencari kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di lain tempat. Tampak seorang gadis dengan tubuh mungil, dan mata _belo_ khasnya. Tengah meringkuh dibawah sebuah pohon didalam hutan, dekat desa-sunshine. Sebuah tempat yang mengaku pernah menjadi masa lalu kyungsoo.

"ah kyunsoo _pabbo_, apa yang kau lakukan disini", kyungsoo merutuki dirinya yang tanpa sadar terduduk sendirian di bawah sebuah pohon. Setelah semalam melarikan diri dari kekasih yang diakui sangat dicintainya. Alasan kenapa kyungsoo melarikan diri, adalah karena kondisi tubuhnya yang semakin hari, semakin menjadi tidak wajar. Bahkan jika ia mencium suatu aroma daging mentah atau darah segar. Tak segan-segan kyungsoo akan mengendus atau jika ada kesempatan ia akan melahapnya secara kasar.

Ia sadar bahwa mimpi buruknya selama ini bukanlah sebuah bunga tidur belaka. Namun mimpi buruk itu benar-benar merubahnya menjadi sosok yang sangat tidak wajar di akal sehat manusia.

"huh.. lebih baik aku jalan-jalan, lagi pula hutan ini dekat dengan panti asuhan ku dulu"..

kyungsoo bermonolog, hingga hanya angin dan dirinya yang bisa mendengar.

Walaupun kenyataan menyebutkan jika dirinya diadopsi oleh keluarga kim ketika masih balita, tapi ia bahkan masih bisa mengingat bagaimana bentuk panti asuhan nya dulu. Masih mengingat betapa banyak orang yang peduli dan sayang padanya.

Bahkan wanita pemilik panti asuhan yang kyungsoo panggil dengan sebutan "umma" pun masih dapat dengan jelas kyungsoo ingat.

Kyungsoo berjalan tertatih-tatih, karena masih merasakan lemas berjalan jauh dari rumahnya bersama jongin. Kyungsoo hanya mengikuti jelan setapak yang ada dan akhirnya menuntun kakinya untuk melangkah lebih jauh.

Hingga tampaklah sebuah bangunan tua, namun tetap berdiri kokoh. Dengan warna _maroon _ mendominasi dindingnya. Halamannya yang lebar dan luas bertabur berbagai macam jenis tanaman, yang dapat menutupi betapa tuanya bangunan itu. Didepan gedungnya terdapat papan dengan tulisan '_panti asuhan harapan bunda'._

'_took..took…took'_,

kyungsoo mengetuk beberapa kali pintu kayu berwarna cokelat tua panti asuhan itu. Berharap aka nada seseorang yang menyambut kedatanganya.

'_cklek'_

Pintu dibuka dan menampakkan sebuah wanita paruh baya, dengan balutan pakaian setengah kumuh.

"umma".. kyungsoo menjerit dan langsung menghambur dalam pelukan wanita yang dipanggil _umma _ itu.

"heh.. kau siapa eoh" Tanya wanita paruh baya itu, pada sosok kyungsoo yang berada dalam pelukanya.

"aku kyungsoo umma, anak balita yang dulu diadopsi oleh keluarga kim",, jawab antusias kyungsoo. Wanita paruh baya itu hanya mengernyit, hingga menghasilkan beberapa garis kerutan dikeningnya, menunjukan betapa ia berusaha untuk mengingat belasan tahun kejadian yang lalu. Mengingat belasan tahun yang lalu ketika kyungsoo masih balita.

"ayolah nyonya jung.. jangan pura-pura tak ingat".. kyungsoo semakin erat memeluk wanita yang dipanggil nyonya jung itu.

"ah.. aku baru ingat, kau kyungsoo kan, park kyungsoo".. jawab nyonya jung mulai membalas pelukan kyungsoo.

"ne umma… tapi jangan panggil aku dengan marga 'park'.. karena kini margaku sudah menjadi 'kim".. kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan melepas pelukan yang baru saja membuatnya merasa hangat.

"aigooo, anak umma sudah dewasa nee".. nyonya jung mengelus pipi _chubby _kyungsoo.

.

.

"eoh,, tumben kau kesini kyung".. kini mereka berdua sudah berada di sebuah ruang tamu dengan hidangan dua cangkir cokelat panas dan setoples _cookies_.

"ahh.. aku ingin saja umma, apasalah jika aku berkunjung".. kyungsoo menyeruput cokelat panasnya. Dengan mata yang tak lepas dari pandangan anak-anak panti asuhan yang tengah bermain di taman belakang gedung panti asuhan. Lagi pula ruang tamu itu hanya dibatasi jendela kaca tembus pandang menghubungkan dengan halaman belakang panti asuhan itu.

"tak ada perubahan besar, di gedung ini ne umma".. kyungsoo beralih mencomot _cookies _dihadapanya.

"ne kyung, selalu seperti ini semenjak kau diadopsi oleh keluarga kim".

"hemm.. umma sebenarnya aku kesini ingin menanyakan sesuatu." Ucap kyungsoo.

"sudah umma duga. Jika kau tak ada keperluan, kau mungkin tak akan datang, apalagi ingat hanya untuk berkunjung kesini".. nyonya jung tersenyum sinis. Membuat kyungsoo merasa bersalah. "anniyo umma, aku serius", tampak raut wajah kyungsoo yang mulai berubah serius. Nyonya jung yang tadi tersenyum sinis. Ikut merubah raut wajahnya menjadi serius, melihat adanya kilatan dari mata keemasan kyungsoo. "apa yang ingin kau tanyakan kyungi-e ku sayang"..

.

.

.

"ceritakan masa lalu ku umma, .. semuanya, tanpa terlewatkan satu pun".. nyonya jung menggeser tempat duduknya. Lebih mendekat ke tempat duduk kyungsoo.

"kk...k-kau yakin kyung", Tanya tak percaya nyonya jung.

"ne umma, ku mohon ceritakan… aku tak punya waktu banyak, ada hal lain yang harus kuurus"..

Nyonya jung menarik dalam napasnya, dan menghembusnya dengan kasar.

"baiklah umma akan menceritakanya padamu"

.

.

.

Flashback On

Tepat pada malam bulan purnama dengan sinar keemasanya yang indah dan terlihat sempurna menyinari desa sunshine tanpa terkecuali. Tampak seorang pemuda tampan dengan tinggi melebihi normal. Tengah mencari kayu bakar di tengah hutan didekat desa. Namun kegiatan nya terganggu setelah mendengar lolongan serigala yang di percaya sebagian penduduk desa sebagai werewolf. Makhluk mistis yang akan muncul ketika malam purnama tiba. Makluk mistis dengan kemampuan tak tertandingi, dan berdarah dingin. Bahkan banyak penduduk desa yang mengatakan bahwa seekor werewolf bisa merubah dirinya menjadi sesosok manusia, tanpa satu pun kekurangan ditubuhnya.

Tanpa sedikit pun rasa takut. Pemuda yang dikenal dengan nama park chanyeol. Menghampiri lolongan serigala dengan sebuah senapan mengacung mantap di tanganya. Ia terus melangkah perlahan, takut menimbulkan suara yang dapat membuat serigala yang dipercaya werewolf itu terkejut.

Semakin mendekat dengan lolongan serigala itu. Chanyeol semakin mantap menggenggam senapanya. Hingga tembakan pertama, dihadiahkan chanyeol pada seekor werewolf itu, hingga tak sengaja mengenai lengan berbulu milik sang werewolf , dan mengakibatkan darah segar mengucur deras dari robekan yang diakibatkan peluru dari senapan chanyeol.

"AARRGGHHH..". serigala itu menggeram. Dan berjalan mendekati sosok chanyeol yang dengan beraninya membuatnya terluka. Walau takut, chanyeol sama sekali tidak melemahkan pertahanannya. Hingga ia menembak bertubi kearah serigala dengan tubuhnya yang besar yang besarnya hampir sama dengan besar seekor kuda.

Tak jarang tembakannya meleset. Membuat serigala itu mempunyai celah untuk membuat tubuh chanyeol terkena cakaran kukunya yang tajam. Pergelutan antara chanyeol dan serigala itu belum juga berakhir. Padahal keduanya sudah terlihat terengah lelah. Chanyeol yang sudah terluka parah tak juga menyerah, begitu pula dengan si serigala tangguh.

"bisa ku pastikan, pasti serigala ini adalah seekor werewolf, tak mungkin jika seekor serigala biasa mempunyai besar tubuh yang melebihi normal, dan kemampuan bertarungnya melebihi kata biasa" monolog chanyeol, dan segera punggung tanganya menyeka bekas darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya. "ARRGGHHH.." werewolf itu terus saja menggeram tak suka pada chanyeol.

Hingga varewolf itu menerjang tubuh chanyeol ketika lengah, mencakar bagian apa saja ditubuh chanyeol. Tak mau kalah chanyeol menyerang bertubi dan mengeluarkan sebuah pisau perak dari balik sakunya. Mencoba untuk mengoyak dan membuat serigala itu menyerah.

"ahh, menyenangkan juga bermain dengan binatang buas ini". Chanyeol mencengkram erat kepala berbulu sang werewolf. Dan dengan kesempatan yang berpihak padanya. Ia tak ragu menancapkan pisau perak tepat pada dada werewolf itu.

Hingga werewolf itu berhenti menggeram, dan perlahan darah merembes deras dari dadanya. Tak berhenti disitu. Chanyeol juga mengoyak sadis bagian dada dari werewolf itu. Hingga usus dan isi dalam milik werewolf itu terjuntai tak elit, menyentuh permukaan tanah di hutan itu.

"huh, ternyata tak sulit juga membunuh seekor werewolf yang ditakuti para penduduk desa".. remeh chanyeol.

Berhasil mengoyak dada sang werewolf, chanyeol menarik sudut bibirnya yang masih terluka membentuk sebuah seringai. Ia menarik jantung milik varewolf dengan kasar. Hingga cipratan darah semakin membuat pakaiannya menyatu sempurna dengan warna darah.

Setelah berhasil mendapatkan jantung yang ia inginkan. Chanyeol meninggalkan tubuh werewolf itu sendirian dengan pisau perak milik chanyeol yang tergeletak tak jauh dari posisinya. Tanpa chanyeol ingat bahwa tujuan sebenarnya ke hutan pada tengah malam adalah mencari kayu bakar-untuk menghangatkan keluarga kecilnya malam ini.

Tepat setelah kepergian sosok chanyeol. Seekor serigala dengan besar tubuh hampir sama dengan werewolf yang sudah bergeletak tak bernyawa, namun warna bulu yang dimiliki serigala itu lebih lembut menghiasi tubuhnya. Matanya yang kelabu menatap nanar pada bangkai werewolf yang baru saja chanyeol bunuh dengan sadis.

Hingga serigala yang berbulu lembut dan bermata kelabu itu mengendus-endus tubuh werewolf yang tak bernyawa , sedetik kemudian air matanya mengalir deras.

Perlahan tubuh serigala berbulu lembut itu berubah menjadi sosok pemuda dengan tubuh mungil dan berwajah manis. "hukkss.. hukkss.. krisss… kenapa kau berakhir begini… apa yang terjadi".. pemuda yang bertubuh mungil-yang selama ini mendatangi mimpi kyungsoo bernama suho. Menangis sesegugukan dengan paha digunakanya untuk menumpu kepala penuh darah werewolf yang dipanggil kris.

Suho terus menangis hingga ia, tak sengaja melihat sebuah pisau perak tergeletak begitu saja. Tak jauh dari posisinya. Suho bangkit dan meletak kepala kris-dalam wujud serigala ke tanah.

Suho mengendus-endus menyelidik pada pisau perak itu. Hingga mata kelabu miliknya berubah warna menjadi semerah darah. "manusia sialan, lihat saja kau, kau tak akan kulepaskan begitu saja setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada suamiku".

Ya suho dan kris adalah sepasang werewolf yang sama-sama mencintai satu sama lain. Mereka adalah makhluk mistis. Cinta yang terjalin terlarang pun tidak dipermasalahkan diantara kaum mereka.

Suho berlari setelah sebelumnya mengubah diri menjadi sosok werewolf. Mengejar chanyeol yang sudah pergi menuju rumahnya, di desa.

Suho terus mengejar hingga. Ia melihat seorang pemuda tengah mencengkram sebuah benda dengan darah yang masih setia menetes di atas permukaan tanah. "cih, ternyata dia" batin suho. Ia pun dengan langkah cepat meninggalkan chanyeol yang tengah berjongkok dihadapan seekor anjing didepan rumahnya. Memberikan jantung yang dipercaya milik kris tadi. "makanlah itu monggu.. itu daging berkualitas pemberianku".. chanyeol mengusap sayang kepala anjing peliharaanya.

Sedangkan chanyeol tengah sibuk didepan rumah. Suho yang sudah murka masuk ke dalam rumah milik chanyeol tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedkit pun. Hingga seorang wanita tengah berbaring diatas ranjang dengan perut membesar, menjadi sasaran suho. "ck, bagus sekali ia tengah hamil tua.."

Suho melangkahkan kaki berbulunya mendekati wanita yang dipercaya istri dari chanyeol-byun baekhyun. Dengan kilatan yang sedari tadi terpampang di mata suho. Suho mendengus sebal dan akhirnya mata nya tak lepas menatap kearah perut buncit baekhyun. Hingga membuat baekhyun sedikit merasa tak nyaman.

'euughh', rancau tak jelas baekhyun. Merasa nyeri yang mengganggu tidur malamnya.

Suho menyeringai senang, dengan apa yang telah ia perbuat dengan perut buncit baekhyun. Hanya lewat mata kelabunya, dengan mudah suho menyiksa tubuh baekhyun yang tengah mengandung tua.

Kalian tahu, suho adalah salah satu werewolf dengan keahlian dapat mengendalikan tubuh seseorang, dan menanamkan sebuah benda yang dapat menyiksa atau dapat membuat orang itu mati perlahan dengan siksaan yang selalu menyapa tubuhnya yaitu _dark side_. Apa lagi malam ini adalah malam puncak, malam dimana kekuatan werewolf tengah dipuncaknya, yaitu bulan purnama. Namun malam ini adalah malam yang tidak beruntung untuk kris suaminya. Karena beberapa hari sebelumnya kris terlibat perang untuk memperebutkan wilayah kekuasaan. Dengan kondisi kris yang lemah. Membuat kris-suami suho begitu mudahnya mati ditangan chanyeol.

Namun suho tak terima dengan apa yang terjadi dengan suaminya. Dengan keji chanyeol memberikan potongan jantung kris pada anjing peliharaan chanyeol.

Suho semakin menatap intens pada perut buncit baekhyun, dan semakin merapatkan dirinya pada tubuh baekhyun yang sedang terbaring. Suho mengelus pelan perut baekhyun yang masih terbalut dengan pakaian sederhana. Suho pun menyeringai dan perlahan pergi meninggalkan baekhyun sendirian.

Kepergian suho membuat baekhyun merintih kesakitan. Merintih merasakan sangat sakit pada perutnya yang buncit. Perlahan mata baekhyun terbuka, menampakkan sepasang mata sabit yang terlihat indah. "eeeuugghhh… _apoooo_ hhuukksss". Baekhyun terisak menahan sakit yang dideranya. "hhukkss.. yeollii.. _appoo_".. baekhyun meremas seprai dibawahnya. Mencoba untuk mengurangi sakit yang dirasanya. Perlahan tubuh baekhyun merosot kebawah ranjang miliknya, karena bergerak gerak tak nyaman diatas ranjang.

Hingga sebuah cairan bening yang diyakin adalah ketuban sudah membasahi sebagian pakaian yang melekat ditubuh mulus baekhyun.. ""hhukkksss.. yeoollli.. hukksss", baekhyun terus meracau memanggil nama chanyeol. Sedangkan chanyeol yang sedang di butuhkan. Tengah asik melihat jantung milik werewolf dilahap oleh monggu anjing peliharaanya.

"eeenngghhh.. huh hah".. baekhyun menghirup dan mengeluarkan nafasnya bergantian. Sepertinya _urri_ baekhyun akan melahirkan sang _aegya_ tanpa bantuan persalinan yang seharusnya.

Sekuat tenaga baekhyun berusaha mengeluarkan aegya yang berada dalam rahimnya, dengan membuat gerakan yang dapat membuat aegya itu terdorong keluar. "akkhh, ak..kku ta..k ku-aat.. lag—" setelah sedetik berhasil mengeluarkan urri aegya dari rahimnya. Baekhyun terkulai lemas dengan darah yang masih tergenang dibawah selangkanganya. Tak lupa juga sesosok bayi terselimut darah segar terbaring, dengan sejuntai _plasenta_ masih bergelung rapi.- anehnya sang _urri aegya_ tak menangis setelah apa yang telah umma nya lakukan padanya.

Setelah puas bercengkrama dengan anjing peliharaanya. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam rumah, sebelum memutuskan untuk membersihkan dirinya yang kumuh oleh darah, bekas acara pemburuannya tadi. Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya. Setelah membuka pintu kamarnya yang tadi tertutup. Chanyeol mendapatkan pemandangan yang membuat jantungnya hampir meloncat keluar dari tempatnya. "yak.. baekki,, apa yang terjadi".. chanyeol menghampiri tubuh baekhyun yang terkulai lemas. Menggoncang perlahan tubuh baekhyun berharap, tubuh yang lemas itu akan membuka mata. Namun sia-sia, baekhyun telah meninggalkan chanyeol dan urri aegya mereka ke dunia yang jauh.

Chanyeol menangis tersedu, menyadari bahwa dirinya terlambat menyelamatkan sang istri. Chanyeol merasa nyeri diulu hatinya mendapatkan orang yang dicintainya tak lagi bernyawa. Chanyeol bangkit dengan pakaian yang berlumur darah segar milik baekhyun. Menghampiri _urri aegya_ yang masih tergeletak tak berdaya di bawah selangkang baekhyun. "hay _urri aegya_, ini appa mu".. chanyeol tersenyum, namun senyum itu pudar. Menyadari bahwa anaknya itu tak menangis, untuk menyambut dirinya yang sudah keluar dari rahim sang umma. Chanyeol mendekatkan posisi dada _urri aegya_ ke telinganya, berusaha merasakan detakan jantung, sebagai bukti bahwa sosok urri _aegya_ itu memiliki kehidupan. Namun tak ada satupun bunyi yang berdetak di dada sang urri _aegya_.

Chanyeol putus assa. "huh buat aku apa aku hidup jika tak ada lagi alasan ku untuk meneruskan kehidupan, aku mencintai bekhyun namun ia sudah pergi, dan urri aegya yang ku sayangi, juga menyusul kepergian ibunya.. huks". Dengan perasaan yang kalut, chanyeol mengambil sebotol obat serangga di sudut kamarnya. Dengan rakus ia menegak habis.

"AAARRRGGGGHHH".. chanyeol menjerit dengan keras. Merasa sesuatu yang mengoyak tenggorokanya, dengan paska.

Jeritan chanyeol yang membahana membuat sebagian penduduk yang tengah lewat, meghampiri rumah chanyeol.

Penduduk mendapati tubuh channyeol yang terbaring tak berdaya dengan buih yang melekat di sekitar mulutnya."apa yang terjadi". Ucap seorang wanita. Yang dipercaya sebagai nyonya jung dimasa lalu.

"ooeeeekkk…oooeeekkk".. dengan semakin banyak penduduk yang berdatangan melihat kondisi chanyeol dan baekhyun. _Urri aegya_ yang tadinya chanyeol kira sudah meninggal, menangis kencang. Membuat nyonya jung menghampiri _aegya_ yang masih diselimuti darah segar milik baekhyun.

"huh.. _urri aegya_ yang malang. Ikut umma ke panti asuhan ne, disana banyak sekali teman untukmu, sekarang umma akan menamai mu kyungsoo".. nyonya jung mendekap erat _urri aegya _yang diberi nama kyungsoo itu. Membawanya pergi dari hawa kesedihan dirumahnya.

Tak disangka sepasang mata kelabu menatap, dengan seringai yang terlukis rapi diwajahnya yang berbulu. "penderitaan mu belum berakhir. Wahai manusia kejji".

.

Flashback Off

. .::.

"seperti itulah kira-kira masa lalumu kyung, umma menemukanmu masih berlumur darah. Dengan appa dan umma mu tak bernyawa lagi".. nyonya jung mengakhiri cerita kelam masa lalu kyungsoo, setelah melihat raut wajah kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat terluka.

"hukkss.. hukkss.. ummaa ".. kyungsoo tak tahan lagi setelah mendengar cerita masa lalunya, hingga ia menumpukkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan nyonya jung. "cup..cupp. _uljimayo_ ne kyung.. ini semua memang sudah takdirmu, kau harus kuat, bukankah umma ada disini bersamamu?."

Nyonya jung membelai sayang kepala kyungsoo yang bersurai hitam sebahu. "umma..hukss.. kenapa umma tahu bahwa malam itu appa membunuh seekor werewolf."

Kyungsoo bertanya dalam isakan dan pelukanya. "itu karena salah satu penduduk mengaku, bertemu appa mu dijalan pulangnya. Ia melihat appa mu menenteng sebuah benda yang meneteskan darah, apa lagi saat itu pakaian appa mu sungguh kotor.."

kyungsoo mendongak memandang wajah nyonya jung.

"maksud umma apa?".. Tanya kyungsoo.

"saat salah satu penduduk itu bertanya, appamu menjawab bahwa benda itu adalah jantung dari seekor werewolf, dan sedikit tertawa". Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukanya dan terlihat rahangnya mengeras setelah mendengar kata-kata terakhir ummanya.

"kyung, kau kenapa.. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu.." nyonya jung membelai pipi kyungsoo. "ayo ceritakan pada umma, lagi pula bukankah hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu yang ke 17". Kyungsoo tak memperdulikan kata ummanya. Ia memilih bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "_gomawo_ ne _umma_, _gomawo _untuk semua yang telah _umma_ ceritakan padaku barusan".

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan gedung panti asuhan dan nyonya jung yang terlihat sangat bingung dengan tingkah anak asuhnya itu.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju hutan yang tak jauh dari desa tempatnya barusan berkunjung. Entahlah ia merasa ia harus menuju hutan, dan memilih tak pulang untuk kembali kerumahnya bersama jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

tbcEh

.

**ay, **

**chan balik lagi bawa chapt selanjutnya^^..**

**mianheo ya kalau jelek binggid, chan masi baru sebagai penulis.. hehe^^  
**

**akhir kata **

**ReView ne^^**

**#tuiing_tuiing**


	4. Chapter 3

**Main cast **:

-D.o Kyungsoo (yeoja)

-Kim Jongin (namja)

**Slight**:

-Chanyeol (namja)

-Baekhyun (yeoja)

-Kris (namja)

-Suho (namja)

**Summary **: Kyungsoo dikutuk oleh salah seorang werewolf, karena ayahnya park chanyeol membunuh pimpinan dari kaum werewolf. Kutukan akan berlaku ketika kyungsoo berumur 17 tahun, dan tepat pada bulan purnama. Kutukan itu akan dimulai. Bagaimanakah kisah kyungsoo untuk mematahkan kutukan sedangkan kini ia tengah jatuh cinta pada kakak tirinya-kim jongin. Mampukah kyungsoo untuk menghilangkan perasaan yang membuatnya tersiksa itu.?

**Rated**: T

**Disclaimer**: every cast in this story belongs to GOD,and themselves. BUT THIS STORY IS MINE!

**Warning**: GS, OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Garing, Bikin mual, Bikin pusing, Deathcara, Gak sesuai EYD, dan sedikit Boys Love

_._

_._

**^^mian, kalau entar ceritanya jelek, dan gak memuaskan^^**

_._

_The curse of the werewolf_

_._

_._

Tak terasa jongin sudah mencari kyungsoo ke segala tempat dimana ia dan kyungsoo pernah berkencan 1 bulan yang lalu. Namun ia sama sekali tak dapat menemukan dimana keberadaan kyungsoo saat ini. Jongin membuang kasar napasnya. Dan memilih untuk menepikan mobilnya di tepi jalan. "huh, kyung kau kemana sebenarnya hah?"..

Jongin menumpukan keppalanya pada kemudi mobil, dan menghentakkan kepala pada tumpuan kemudi itu. "hah sial, kemana dirimu kyung".. jongin berteriak frustasi. Hingga sebuah tempat yang belum ia kunjungi terlintas begitu saja di kepalanya. "panti asuhan harapan bunda, aku belum kesana, lagi pula beberapa hari yang lalu, kyungsoo mengatakan dia merindukan kenangan dipanti asuhan". Jongin menancap gas mobilnya dengan gusar. Ia memutuskan untuk mencari kyungsoo di panti asuhannya dulu.

Setelah sampai dipanti asuhan saat senja datang. Jongin langsung mengetuk pintu kayu kecoklatan milik panti asuhan itu. Hingga nyonya jung yang tadi membuka pintu untuk kyungsoo,tampak dihadapan jongin.

"hemm,, _mianheo ajjhuma_, apakah kyungsoo ada disini", Tanya sopan jongin pada nyonya jung.

"_anniya,_ kyungsoo tak disini, tapi lebih tepatnya ia dari sini". Nyonya jung mempersilahkan jongin untuk masuk dan menduduki dirinya di sebuah kursi kayu. " benarkah _ajjhuma_,".

"_ne_,"jawab singkat nyonya jung.

"apa yang dilakukan nya disini _ajjhuma_", jongin bertanya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"ck, kau ini tak sopan sekali anak muda, bahkan kau tak memperkenalkan diri dulu padaku", protes tak suka nyonya jung.

"ah _mianheo ajjhuma_, perkenalkan aku, kim jongin atau jongin.. hemm kekasih kyungsoo. Kim kyungsoo." Jawab jongin yang dihadiahi tatapan penuh Tanya dari nyonya jung.

"ya, aku tahu _ajjhuma_, tapi itu lah yang terjadi, aku mencintainya.", belum jadi nyonya jung mengeluarkan suaranya, jongin sudah memotong terlebih dahulu.

"ck, dasar anak muda sekarang.. tapi melihat dirimu, sepertinya memang lebih cocok menjadi kekasih kyungsoo, dari pada harus menjadi kakak tirinya". Jongin tersenyum.

"hem, jadi, apa yang dilakukan kyungsoo disini tadi _ne ajjhuma_".. Jongin bertanya pada nyonya Jung, namun jongin dihadiahi tatapan yang membuat dirinya seketika menjadi bungkam.

"kyungsoo meminta ku menceritakan masa lalunya, masa lalu yang sangat kelam bagi kyungsoo yang saat itu masih bayi".

Jongin pun meminta nyonya jung untuk menceritakan semua yang telah ia ceritakanya tadi pada kyungsoo. Walau pada awalnya nyonya jung tampak ragu. Tapi berhubung jongin adalah kekasih kyungsoo, nyonya jung memutuskan untuk menceritakanya.

Setelah beberapa lama menceritakan masa lalu kyungsoo. Nyonya jung memutuskan untuk mengakhiri ceritanya. "begitulah jongin, kyungsoo adalah seorang anak yang sangat malang, maka dari itu ku mohon padamu untuk menjaganya apapun yang terjadi".. ucap nyonya jung mengelus surai hitam jongin.

"hem _ne , ajjhuma_, tapi setelah mendengar ceritamu, kemana kyungsoo pergi eoh"..

"kalau tdak slah tadi ia berlari menuju kearah hutan yang tak jauh dari sini".. jawab nyonya jung.

"baiklah, aku akan menyusulnya, aku takut akan terjadi sesuatu padanya" jongin bangkit dari posisi duduknya hendak keluar dari gedung panti asuhan. Namun nyonya jung menghentikan langkahnya.

"hari sudah malam, apakah tak sebaiknya kau menginap di penginapan dekat sini".. saran nyonya jung.

"hem ne ajjhuma, aku akan memesan kamar, lalu mencari kyungsoo lagi".. jongin meninggalkan panti asuhan itu, berniat mencari sebuah penginapan yang tak jauh dari situ.

. .::.

Tepat tengah malam bulan purnama, umur kyungsoo bertambah menjadi 17 tahun. Kyungsoo yang sudah menjadi gadis manis nan dewasa, seharusnya ia merasa bangga namun sayangnya ia tak dapat merasakannya, namun kesedihanlah yang terlihat sangat jelas dari raut wajah serta mata keemasan kyungsoo.

Kini kyungsoo sedang menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Tubuh nya tiba-tiba saja memanas. Detak jantungnya serasa berhenti, pandanganya tiba-tiba jadi buram dan merah. Kuku-kuku yang panjang mulai muncul dijari tanganya., bulu-bulu lembut tumbuh dilenganya merambat sampai keseluruh tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo tak tahan, sesuatu dalam tubuhnya serasa memaksa untuk keluar, membuat tubuh kyungsoo menggeliat tak nyaman diatas pemukaan tanah.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap pada bulan, Bulan dengan bentuk yang sudah sempurna, dan cahaya nya yang sudah berada dipuncak langit.

Dan..

Seiring berjalannya waktu tubuh kyungsoo tak lagi berwujud seperti manusia.

"AAAAUUUU" sosok wolfer yang menaungi tubuh kyungsoo melolong, merasakan betapa senang nya dirinnya dapat bebas dan mencari makan.

Dan

Tak sengaja mata merah darah milik wolfer itu berkilat menangkap sesosok bayangan tengah berdiri di balik pohon. Sosok wolfer dalam tubuh kyungsoo itu menyeringai menang. Baru kali ini ia begitu merasa sangat bahagia, melihat kelinci kecilnya sudah ada didekatnya.

Tanpa aba-aba sosok wolfer didalam tubuh kyungsoo menyerang seorang _ajjhusi_, yang tengah dalam mode mabuk oleh alcohol. Dari penciuman tajam wolfer dapat dipastikan, _ajjhusi_ itu baru saja meminum air memabukkan itu. Hingga kini ia harus membuang air seninya ditengah hutan dibalik sebuah pohon.

"huh, _nyanyanyanyanya_ ".. _ajjhusi_ itu meracau tak jelas, hingga tubuhnya ambruk, karena kehilangan keseimbangan. Sosok wolfer itu mendekat, kuku tajamnya yang sedari tadi mengacung, ia arahkan tepat pada dada _ajjhusi _itu.

JLEB…

Cipratan darah berhasil mengenai pakaian yang digunakan oleh kyungsoo. Jiwa kyungsoo memberontak. Meminta agar wolfer kutukan dalam dirinya tak berbuat lebih pada _ajjhusi_ yang sudah tak bernyawa dengan darah sudah berceceran kemana-mana. Namun kyungsoo tak mampu mengendalikan tubuhnya hingga ia hanya bisa menatap nanar dalam tubuhnya sendiri.

Tak hanya sampai situ, setelah menancapkan kuku tajamnya wolfer itu. Ia mengoyak bagian dada hingga semua isi dalam perut _ajjhusi_ keluar dengan darah menghiasi. Bau anyir menyerebak keluar, memenuhi indera penciuman kyungsoo. "arrgghhh, sial,, k-kumoo…hon hentikan". Kyungsoo terus berusaha menghentikan aksi menjijikan wolfer dalam tubuhnya.

Dan hasilnya, kyungsoo tak lagi bisa menahan kehendak wolfer yang bersarang dalam tubuhnya, kyungsoo hanya bisa merasakan bagaimana, semua daging milik _ajjhusi_ itu dikoyak dengan taringnya, dan ditelan kedalam perutnya.

Creshh..Creshh..

Terdengar suara riuh ketika taring tajam dan ganas wolfer itu mengunyah lumat daging milik _ajjhusi_ paruh baya itu. Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah dan menatap nanar, hingga wolfer itu menyudahi kegiatanya menyisakan tulang tulang keras milik ajjushi.

Setelah kenyang. Wolfer itu tak lagi menguasai tubuh kyungsoo, kini dengan kesadaran yang tersisa dan pakaian kumuh ternoda darah ditubuh kyungsoo. Ia berjalan menjauh, menjauh melangkahkan kakinya yang sudah perlahan berubah menajdi seperti semula, menuju suatu tempat yang dapat membuatnya merasa lebih rileks.

Dengan kesadaran yang minim dan pergerakan setiap inci tubuh kyungsoo, membuat begitu banyak memakan waktu, dan bulan yang tadinya begitu sombong memunculkan diri ditempat paling puncak, mulai menenggelamkan dirinya.

Sinar bulan mulai meredup. Begitu pula kyungsoo yang sudah mulai sempurna merubah diri menjadi sosok manusia biasa kembali.

"BRUUAKK.."

kyungsoo tak sadarkan diri setelah kaki jenjang miliknya berhasil membawanya tepat pada pekarangan dibelakang sebuah mansion.

. .::.

Pagi hari disambut oleh kicauan merdu oleh burung-burung di desa sunshine yang asik berterbangan mencari makan. Jongin- pemuda yang dianugerahi wajah tampan, tengah duduk disebuah bangku dibelakang sebuah mansion. Pemandangan belakang mansion itu membuat jongin berdecak kagum. Pohon-pohon yang terlihat dihutan masih terbalut embun pagi hari.

"hah, tak dapat penginapan sebuah mansion tak berpenghuni pun jadi".. jongin merenggangkan otot dan menyesap sebuah cokelat dalam cangkir miliknya. Setelah dinasehati oleh nyonya jung untuk menginap dipenginapan. Jongin hanya bisa menemukan sebuah mansion tak berpenghuni.

Walau tak ada seorang pun yang menunggui. Namun semua perabot rumah tangga masih utuh, membuat jongin sedikit tak kesulitan.

Jongin yang tengah asyiknya, menikmati pemandangan di pagi hari. Tak disangka melihat sebuah tubuh tergeletak begitu saja, tak jauh dari posisinya saat ini.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, jongin menghampiri tubuh itu. Mata jongin seakan akan meminta untuk meloncat keluar. Bagaimna tidak…. sosok yang tergelatak begitu saja itu adalah sosok yang belakangan hari ini ia sangat ia rindukan—kyungsoo—adik dan juga kekasih yang sangat dicintainya.

"kyungsoo.. kyungsoo _ireona_".. jongin mengguncang tubuh kyungsoo. Hingga bau tak sedap menyapa indera penciuman jongin.

"bau anyir apa ini". Jongin bertanya pada angin, ia menemukan fakta bahwa sang kekasih nya itu terbalut pakaian setengah koyak dan kumuh, dengan cairan kental darah menghiasi setiap inci tubuh mulus kyungsoo.

Jongin membawa tubuh kyungsoo kedalam mansion, dan membersihkan tubuh kotor kyungsoo. Ia memutuskan memandikan tubuh kyungsoo, membuka semua pakaian yang saat itu melekat pada kyungsoo. Tubuhnya polos terekspos, menampakkan begitu indahnya pahatan yang dihadiahkan oleh tuhan pada kekasihnya. Jongin pun harus menahan paksa salivanya ketika air mengucur badan kyungsoo saat itu. Sedangkan sang empu hanya menutup mata tanpa menyadari kegiatan jongin menggosok lembut setiap inci kulit kyungsoo.

"kyung, ireona,". Jongin menyudahi kegiatan acara 'memandikan tubuh kyungsoo'. Karena tak ingin jika dirinya tak bisa menguasai diri, dan menyerang kyungsoo saat itu. Apa lagi ia masih ingin meminta penjelasan pada kekasihya itu.

Jongin menepuk lembut dan sayang kedua pipi _chubby_ milik kyungsoo. "eeuugghh".. kyungsoo menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya, merasakan sesuatu menepuk-nepuk kedua sisi permukaan pipi nya hingga "hhooeeekk..hooeeekk".. kyungsoo terbangun dan langsung menerjang masuk kedalam kamar mandi di dalam kamar itu. "yak, kyung sebenarnya apa yang terjadi".

Jongin menepuk nepuk punggung kyungsoo dari belakang, agar sesuatu yang membuat kyungsoo merasa mual akan keluar.

Kyungsoo hanya diam dan menatap nanar pada lantai kamar mandi yang menampakkan sebuah daging dengan balutan darah segar.

"_anniya_ oppa, _gwenchanayo_".. kyungsoo pun kembali memposisikan tubuhnya di ranjang yang sempat ia tiduri.

"ayolah kyung jujur saja pada oppamu ini, oppa akan mendengarkan semua ceritamu".

Jongin menangkup kedua tangan kyungsoo, dan menatap memohon pada kyungsoo.

"kyungsoo kan sudah bilang, kyungsoo tak apa oppa, kyungsoo hanya merasa tak sehat saja", kyungsoo membelai pipi jongin. Dan memutuskan untuk tidur membelakangi jongin yang masih duduk termangu mendengar penuturan kyungsoo barusan.

"_mianheo_ oppa, aku takut kau akan jijik dan membenciku"- lirih kyungsoo. Air mata pun menjadi sesuatu yang digunakan kyungsoo untuk mengungkapkan betapa sakit dan lelah batinya saat ini.

Hari itu pun dilewati oleh kyungsoo dan jongin dengan normal. Jongin memutuskan untuk tinggal di mansion itu bersama kyungsoo bebrapa hari lagi, jongin hanya merasa kyungsoo-nya itu merindukan suasana desa kecilnya. Membiarkan kekasihnya itu untuk lebih lama lagi menikmati suasana yang dihadiahkan desa itu, dan berharap kyungsoo akan secepatnya dapat menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya yang terjadi. Jongin pun juga meng-_cancel_ jadwal kerjanya selama seminggu, untuk menemani kyungsoo disini.

. .::.

Malam pun datang kembali, menghadirkan betapa gelapnya keadaan saat itu, Bulan yang menjadi ketakutan bagi kyungsoo pun sudah muncul dan kembali menduduki singgasananya di tempat paling puncak dilangit.

Seperti yang sudah diperkirakan, wolfer dalam tubuh kyungsoo mulai menguasai tubuhnya membuat tubuh kyungsoo memanas. Matanya yang semula redup menjadi menatap tajam dengan warna merah mendominasi. Kulitnya yang mulus, berubah menjadi dipenuhi bulu-bulu halus dengan warna senada lembut. Bahkan kini kukunya memanjang dan tajam. Taringnya keluar tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya. Tubuh kyungsoo berubah seiring dengan sinar bulan tampak begitu terang. Kyungsoo tak dapat mengendalikan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba berubah tak sesuai kehendakn. Kepalanya pening, hingga membuat perutnya seakan meledak keluar.

Dan dengan kilatan membunuh, Wolfer dalam tubuh kyungsoo. Mencoba melarikan diri dalam rengkuhan jongin yang memeluk erat tubuh kyungsoo saat ini. Wolfer dalam diri kyungsoo yang sudah ingin meletup keluar hanya mendorong kasar tubuh jongin.

"eeuughh" jongin meleguh karena tak nyaman dengan pergerakan barusan namun ia masih saja memejamkan matanya. Oohh, apakah segitu lelahnya kah dirimu kim jongin, hingga tak menyadari betapa mengerikanya kekasih yang selama ini kau puja sebagai wanita yang sempurna.

"ARRRGGGHH".. wolfer itu menggeram. Ia berlari kesana dan kesini, berlari menggunakan wujud serigala menuju ke dalam hutan.

"AAAUUU", sebuah lolongan keras yang menggetarkan telinga, mengawali petualangan kyungsoo malam itu.

Dan _tragedy_ berdarah itu terjadi lagi, menyisakan tengkorak kepala yang kini milik seorang _ajjhuma_, yang tadinya hendak mencari kayu bakar.

Dan ketika mentari menyapa, untuk kedua kalinya jongin kehilangan sosok kyungsoo disampingnya. Namun tercenganglah jongin karena kyungsoo ditemukan kembali terbaring lemah, di pekarangan belakang mansion mereka.

Dengan sedikit paksaan dan nada yang dibuat semurka mungkin. Jongin memaksa kyungsoo untuk menceritakan semua yang terjadi sesungguhnya. Setelah didapati kyungsoo sudah tersadar dari lelapnya

"kyung kumohon ceritakan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada mu".. jongin merengkuh tubuh kyungsoo yang bergetar karena tangis kedalam pelukan hangat yang bisa ia berikan.

"oppa. Hukss..huksss.. aku takut".. kyungsoo membalas pelukan itu tak kalah erat. Mengalungkan lengan mungilnya untuk memeluk pinggang kukuh jongin.

"tenanglah, oppa disini dan akan terus memlukmu seperti ini, jadi ceritakanlah".

Kyungsoo pun menceritakan semua apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya, menceritakan masa lalu yang masih ia ingat dan sebagian cerita yang ia dapat dari nyonya jung kemaren, dengan kepala yang terus saja setia tertunduk, kyungsoo berharap dapat menutupi perasaan kacaunya agar tak dilihat oleh jongin.

"kyung, apa pun yang terjadi aku tak akan memperdulikanya, aku mencintaimu dengan segenap jiwa dan ragaku, jadi aku akan terus mencintaimu kyung. _saranghae_". Jongin berlirih pelan. Membuat deru nafasnya berhasil mengenai perpotongan ceruk leher kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah tampan jonginn

"gomawo ne oppa, _nado_ _saranghae_".

Kyungsoo pun meraup bibir ranum milik jongin yang terkenal err sex..y. memberi sedikit lumatan disetiap pergerakkanya. Jongin hannya terperangah dan mulai membalasnya dengan lumatan juga.

Hingga ciuman itu berakhir, dan keduanya tersenyum lega. "_gomawo_ _ne_ kyung kau mempercayai oppamu".

. .::.

.

.

.

.

TEBECEH

**^^makasi bangget sama reviewers yang udah mau ngeramaiin FFn chan,^^**

**Nyehehe.. XD**

**mian kalau tulisan chan bener-bener jeleks.. hehe**

**maklumi aja^^**

**ya udah, **

**REvieW ne **

**#tuiing tuiing**


	5. Chapter 4

**Main cast **:

-D.o Kyungsoo (yeoja)

-Kim Jongin (namja)

**Slight**:

-Chanyeol (namja)

-Baekhyun (yeoja)

-Kris (namja)

-Suho (namja)

**Summary **: Kyungsoo dikutuk oleh salah seorang werewolf, karena ayahnya park chanyeol membunuh pimpinan dari kaum werewolf. Kutukan akan berlaku ketika kyungsoo berumur 17 tahun, dan tepat pada bulan purnama. Kutukan itu akan dimulai. Bagaimanakah kisah kyungsoo untuk mematahkan kutukan sedangkan kini ia tengah jatuh cinta pada kakak tirinya-kim jongin. Mampukah kyungsoo untuk menghilangkan perasaan yang membuatnya tersiksa itu.?

**Rated**: T

**Disclaimer**: every cast in this story belongs to GOD,and themselves. BUT THIS STORY IS MINE!

**Warning**: GS, OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Garing, Bikin mual, Bikin pusing, Deathcara, Gak sesuai EYD, dan sedikit Boys Love

_._

_._

**^^mian, kalau entar ceritanya jelek, dan gak memuaskan^^**

_._

_The curse of the werewolf_

_._

_._

Malam pun kembali muncul membawa sinar rembulan yang terus saja bersinar. Seperti hari malam kemaren. Tubuh yang seolah-olah menjadi _parasit_ di tubuh kyungsoo itu mencoba keluar dan menginginkan perut laparnya itu terisi. Kyungsoo yang memang masih memiliki kesadaran namun tubuhnya digerakkan hanya bergidik ngeri. Perlahan tubuh kyungsoo yang sudah setengah monster-atau tepatnya wolfer itu bangkit dari kungkuhan jongin.

Namun kali ini. Jongin ikut terbangun dari tidurnya. Membuat jiwa kyungsoo sedikit terkejut. "ahh, oppa apa yang kau lakukan".. jongin bangkit menyusuri lekuk wajah sang wolfer yang sangat mengerikan, dengan bantuan sinar bulan yang masuk melalui celah sempit kamar mansion itu.

"_yak_ apa kau kyungsoo".. wolfer itu hanya menatap nanar pada tangan jongin yang menghentikan langkahnya untuk lari.

"AAAARRGGHH" wolfer itu hanya menggeram kasar. Ia pun menghempas kasarkan tubuh jongin hingga membentur meja rias disamping ranjang.

"aaakhh.." jongin meringis sakit merasakan, punggungnya mencium permukaan keras meja rias. Ketika wolfer hendak akan menancapkan kuku tajamnya tepat pada jantung jongin, entah mengapa parasit yang tengah menguasainya itu mendadak linglung dan memegang erat tengkuk kepalanya.

"AAARRGGHH", kali ini ia menggeram lebih keras dan memekakkan telinga.

"daasssaar makhluk sialan, jangan pernah menyentuh oppa, tak cukup puaskah dirimu sudah membuat hidupku hancur hah!". Kyungsoo terus menekan batin dan pikiranya, hingga membuat wolfer itu terpengaruh dan tak bisa mengendalikan diri. Hingga tubuhnya yang tadinya menyeramkan berubah kembali menjadi sosok kyungsoo yang manis. Terkulai lemas dengan posisi terlungkup mencium dinginya lantai dikamar mansion itu.

. .::.

"akkhh, kepalaku." Kyungsoo meringis, dan menyadari bahwa kini ia tak dikamar mansionnya. Ia mengedarkan pandanganya, namun ia hanya menemukan semua pandangan yang ia lihat terlihat putih bersih. Kyungsoo pun menolah pada sebuah suara yang mengintruksi gerakan decak heranya.

"hai, kyungsoo si gadis malang, kita bertemu lagi."

Suho, pemuda pemilik mata kelabu, yang telah berhasil mengubah hidupnya beberapa hari terakhir berada tepat dihadapanya.

"yak,", kyungsoo hendak menerjang pemuda itu, namun mata kyungsoo yang tak sengaja bertatapan dengan suho hanya mampu diam. Ia dikendalikan, ya ia ingat bahwa suho sudah dua kali membuatnya seolah terhipnotis. "kyungsoo, huh! Sepertinya permainan ku sudah tak lagi seru, bagaimana mungkin aku menanamkan _darside _ ditubuhmu satu bulan lalu, tapi kau sudah mulai bisa mengendalikan kehendaknya, kau hebat kyungsoo. Namun tak cukup hebat karena , kau bodoh, bodoh karena kau sudah memberiku sebuah ide membuat mu menjadi semakin tersiksa."

Kyungsoo hanya diam, memfokuskan pendengaranya untuk mencerna semua perkataan suho.

"kau ingin, kutukan ini berakhir bukan".

Suho mendekat dan mencengkram dagu runcing milik kyungsoo.

"ahh, tak usah mnjawab pun aku sudah tau, ehhmm begini saja," suho menyeringai licik, menandakan bahwa sesuatu yang buruk tengah ia rencanakan.

"bunuh kekasihmu kim jongin itu, bunuh dan tancapkan kuku panjang milik _darkside_ di tubuhnya. Tancapkan dan koyak hingga membelah dua sisi dadanya. Ambil paksa dan kunyahlah jantung milik kekasihmu itu, bukankah beberapa hari ini kau sudah terbiasa dengan daging seorang manusia. Tak sulit bukan hanya untuk memakan jantung si kim jongin itu".

Suho menjauhkan dirinya dari kyungsoo. Terkikik geli mengira baru saja ia mengucapkan lelucon hingga dapat membuat dirinya tertawa.

"bunuh, dan kutukan mu berakhir, bunuh maka orang lain tak akan merenggang nyawa karena mu hanya untuk sekedar membuat sisi gelap _darkside _kenyang. Lakukan dan Kau akan merasakan betapa sakitnya hatimu ketika orang yang kau cintai mati dengan mengenaskan ahahahaha"…

. .::.

Ruangan itu pun terganti dengan langit-langit yang masih kyungsoo ingat langit-langit dikamar mansion didesanya. "eeeuugghhh". Kyungsoo mengerjap imutkan matanya, terduduk diranjang dan merenggangkan ototnya yang sempat kaku. Melangkah terseok masuk kedalam kamar mandi sekedar membasuh muka. Ketika memandang cermin yang terdapat di depan wajahnya. Kyungsoo teringat jongin yang terkapar tak berdaya karena hempasan wolfer dalam tubuhnya.

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap sendu pada jongin yang sedang terlelap diatas ranjang,

"oppa, maafkan aku, semalam itu benar-benar bukan diriku, kau tahu bukan."

Kyungsoo mengelus surai hitam jongin. Membuat jongin yang tengah terlelap merasa terganggu dan perlahan membuka matanya.

"ah kyung, kau sudah bangun. Bagaimana keadaanmu", kyungsoo pun menerjang masuk kedalam pelukan jongin yang masih terlentang diatas ranjang.

"aakhh, Kyung pelan-pelan". Kyungsoo bahkan melupakan bahwa jongin sedang tak baiksaja karena punggungnya memar, akibat hempasan wolfer semalam.

"_mianheo_ oppa, aku lupa," kyungsoo bangkit dari pelukanya, membuat jongin langsung terduduk dan menangkup pipi _chubby_ kyungsoo dengan telapak tanganya yang hangat.

"_anni_, kau tak salah kyung, jadi jangan meminta maaf.. mungkin takdir sudah mengatur ini sedemikian rupa, hingga kita harus masuk kedalam kisah percintaan seperti ini, kita tak bisa menghindarinya kyung.. jadi jangan salah dirimu lagi _arrachi_". Jongin pun membawa kembali tubuh kyungsoo kedalam dekapannya yang selalu saja bisa membuat dirinya, melupakan betapa mengerikannya syarat agar dirinya terlepas dari kutukan 'sialan' itu.

. .::.

Beberapa bulan telah dilewati sepasang kekasih ini, namun cinta yang memang sudah sangat lama tumbuh diantara mereka, membuat cinta mereka membuat semua menjadi bukan sekedar kasih sayang, namun memang benar benar cinta sesungguhnya.

Saling mendukung satu sama lain tanpa meminta imbalan. Saling melengkapi diantara kekuarangan yang ada. Bahkan status sosial yang masih menyatakan mereka sebagai saudara tiri tak begitu lagi mereka pikirkan. Cinta telah merubah sudut pandang mereka berdua. Cinta yang telah membuat begitu banyak hal-hal yang memang mereka tak harapkan dari awal. Cinta yang telah diatur oleh alur waktu dan takdir.

Jongin masih menangkup pipi kyungsoo, dan mengeliminasi jarak diantara keduanya. Mempertemukan benda kenyal dan basah. Hanya mempertemukan tak lebih, mmenyalurkan betapa besarnya cinta mereka berdua, disamping begitu pedihnya penderitaan mereka, yang terkesan tak masuk akal. Jongin tahu kyungsoo sedang gelisah, hingga ciuman lembut itu berubah menjadi aksi saling lumat, melumat perlahan dan bergantian. Jongin sebisa mungkin melakukanya dengan lembut takut sang kekasih akan terluka, karena jongin tahu kyungsoo adalah seorang gadis yang rapuh. Jongin menjilat bibir ranum kyungsoo, meminta akses untuk masuk lebih dalam, namun kyungsoo tak bergeming-masih menutup bibirnya. Ia mengira itu termasuk dalam permainan hingga jongin menggigit gemas bibir bwah kyungsoo. "akkghhh, oopphhaah".. kyungsoo mendesah membuka sedikit bibirnya, jongin pun tak menyianyiakanya dan mulai mengabsen deretan putih kyungsoo dengan lidahnya. Lidah jongin pun mengajak perang lidah kyungsoo. Hingga terjadilah perang lidah diantara keduanya. Saling belit satu sama lain. Saliva entah milik siapa keluar dari sudut bibir kyungsoo. ""eeeurrmmpph". Kyungsoo merasa sesak, dan memukul pelan dada jongin.

Jongin mengerti, dan melepas tautan mereka, menyeka saliva yang menetes disudut kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya. "_saranghae_ _nae_ _sarang_".. jongin tersenyum menatap manic bening kyungsoo. "_nado_ _saranghae_ _ne_ _nampyeon_".. kyungsoo menangis haru, merasa begitu bahagia dengan apa yang ia miliki sekarang.

Ia melupakan bahwa, satu-satunya kunci untuk melepas kutukannya adlah cinta dan pengorbanan. Kutukan itu akan berakhir ketika kyungsoo berhasil membunuh jongin. Sunnguh persetan dengan persyaratan terkutuk dari namja sialan si suho itu. Bagaimana mungkin kyungsoo membunuh bahkan merobek dada kekasihnya itu. Melihat jongin yang sedang meringis karena memar dipunggungnya saja sudah membuatnya kelabakan menangis.

"oppa, mianheo ne, ini semua benar-benar bukan kehendakku, kau tahu aku seperti ini karena ayahku. Ayahku membunuh seekor werewolf yang ternyata saat itu dalam keadaan tak baik. werewolf itu mati dan werewolf lain mencoba mmbunuh ku perlahan dengan sebuah kutukan konyol. Kau tahu oppa, aku bahkan tak mengenal ayah dan ibuku, namun mengapa semua kesalahan ditumpukkan padaku".

Mereka sedang berada di balkon kamar mansion itu, duduk saling pangku dan punggung kyungsoo disandarkan pada dada bidang milik jongin. Menikmati hembusan angin pagi, dengan ditemani dua cangki dengan isian cokelat panas.

"kyung, aku bohong jika mengatakan aku bisa merasakan apa yang kau rasakan. Aku hanya bisa mendukung dan berdoa supaya semua ini berakhir. Aku sungguh mencintaimu, melupakan bahwa kita masih terikat tali persaudaraan, walau hanya sebatas saudara angkat."

"apakah werewolf yang mengutuk mu, tak menyebutkan hal yang bisa membebaskanmu dari kutukanini". Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya pada perut kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya diam, tak menjawab. Padahal sedari tadi dirinya lah yang berceloteh panjang tentang kekesalan yang terjadi pada hidupnya, namun atas pertanyaan jongin, ia mendadak diam. Memutuskan menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada jongin.

"entahlah oppa, aku tak yakin." Jawaban singkat. Yang membuat jongin mengernyitkan dahi. Tapi, ia tak terlalu memperdulikanya. Mungkin kyungsoo benar-benar frustasi-pikirnya.

. .::.

Hari-hari dilewati dengan sangat kelam. _Cuti_ yang sempat jongin ambil masih tersisa tiga hari lagi. Dan selama ini mereka hanya menghabiskan semua aktivitas di lingkungan mansion. Di siang hari kyungsoo akan seperti layaknya gadis biasa.

Tersenyum ceria, bahkan tertawa jika benar-benar ada yang dapat membuatnya tertwa.

Namun ketika malam datang dengan membawa sinar rembulan. Sosok yang tadinya sangat manis akan berubah drastis. Ia akan menjadi sosok yang sangat mengerikan melebihi makhluk yang berada di bumi ini. Jongin yang hanya bisa berdiam diri hanya bisa geleng kepala. Ia takut, jongin takut jika suatu saat semua ini dapat mencelakakan begitu banyak orang tak bersalah. Jongin tak ingin kyungsoo terus saja tersiksa, setiap pagi dirinya akan memuntahkan segumpal darah beku dalam genggamanya. Membuat jongin harus terbiasa dengan pemandangan yang sedikit membuat orang jengah.

Jongin membulatkan tekatnya. Berdiam diri tak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Ia berusaha mengorek informasi yang ia dapat dari sebagian penduduk sekitar mansion. Ia menemukan satu informasi yang menurutnya penting. 'werewolf itu memiliki sebuah tempat yang dianggap suci, dan digunakan sebagai tempat persembunyian'.

Jongin pun menyusuri jalanan didalam hutan. Berharap akan menemukan tempat suci seperti sebuah kuil, yang diceritakan oleh penduduk desa. Setelah semakin dalam memasuki hutan. Jongin tak menemukan apapun, hari pun sudah berubah senja, dan sebentar lagi akan berganti dengan malam.

Hingga jongin kelelahan dan mengistirahatkan dirinya disebuah air terjun yang sangat indah. Ia duduk dan berharap ia akan segera menemukan tempat suci itu. Ketika jongin akan terlelap karena merasa sangat kelelahan. Sebuah suara semak-semak yang tergesek terdengar di pendengaran jongin.

"ssii..siapa disitu". Instruksi jongin.

"ahh. Tak perlu takut, kenalkan aku suho". Seorang pemuda mungil dengan mata kelabu muncul dari balik semak-semak yang tadinya bergerak.

"kenapa kau disini eoh". Suho mendudukkan tubuhnya tak jauh dari tempat jongin bersandar.

"aku ingin mengunjungi tempat suci seperti kuil didalam hutan ini". Jawab jongin yang dihadiahi anggukan dari suho.

"mengapa kau ketempat itu, kau tahu kau mungkin saja bisa terbunuh, karena tempat itu adalah tempatnya para werewolf berdarah dingin". Jongin diam memandang kosong pada permukaan tanah.

"aku ingin mencari kepastian". Jongin menengadahkan wajahnya pada suho.

"maksudmu", suho bertanya pura-pura tak mengerti.

"aku ingin mencari kepastian. Kepasstian tentang bagaimana cara agar aku bisa membebaskan kutukan yang telah membelenggu kekasihku".

Entahlah, padahal jongin baru saja bertemu dengan pemuda bernama suho itu. Namun nalurinya mengatakan ia harus menceritakan semua tujuan dan masalahnya pada suho.

"kau benar-benar ingin mengetahuinya", Tanya suho pada akhirnya.

"Ya" jawab tanggap jongin.

"ah, aku pastikan nanti kau akan menyesal". Jongin bingung..

"mengapa?" Tanya jongin.

'huh!, ternyata dia pemuda yang tannguh memperjuangkan cintanya' – batin suho, dan menyeringai.

. .::.

"hosh..hosshh, kyung, kau didalam", jongin sampai dimansion dan menerjang pintu mencari kyungsoo.

"ne oppa, ada apa". Kyungsoo muncul dari balik dapur, masih menggunakan apron di pinggangnya.

"ada apa oppa, kenapa kau berkeringat seperti itu". Kyngsoo melepas apronya dan beranjak menghampiri jongin yang tengah ngosh-ngoshan.

"kyung, aku mencintaimu kyung". Kyungsoo mengelus permukaan pipi mulus jongin.

"nee, aku tahu oppa, dan aku juga mencintaimu oppa". Jongin menggenggam tangan milik kyungsoo yang masih menangkup pipinya.

"kyung~~".. jongin mempersempit jarak diantara keduanya. Bibir kenyal milik mereka pun menyatu tanpa ada celah sedikit pun. Tangan kyungsoo beralih menjadi mencengkram leher jongin.

Jongin pun melesakkan lidahnya ketikakyungsoo member kesempatan. "eeeuughh, ooppaaah". Kyungsoo mendesah menahan sesak. Jongin tahu dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah kyungsoo. "kyung~". Jongin pun terus mengucap nama kyungsoo. "ne, ne oppa ada apa". Kyungsoo beralih memeluk jongin. "hukss.. kyung"..

Jongin begitu sedih, ia sedih karena baru saja ia menemukan jawaban atas apa yang ia pertanyakan. Syarat untuk membebaskan kyungsoo dari kutukan. Jongin bimbang karena kunci untuk melepaskan kutukan itu adalah hidupnya~nyawanya.

"oppa, kau kenapa". Kyungsoo terus bertanya dalam dekapan mereka.

..

..

..

..

TEBECEH

.

.

**^^makasi sama reviewer yang udah mau ngeramaiin FFn ini^^**

**Nyehehe XD**

**ini beneran gak tau bakalan pantes gak dibaca,**

**tapi,, seenggaknya tinggalin jejak ne^^**

**#tuiing tuiing^^**


	6. Chapter 5

**Main cast **:

-D.o Kyungsoo (yeoja)

-Kim Jongin (namja)

**Slight**:

-Chanyeol (namja)

-Baekhyun (yeoja)

-Kris (namja)

-Suho (namja)

**Summary **: Kyungsoo dikutuk oleh salah seorang werewolf, karena ayahnya park chanyeol membunuh pimpinan dari kaum werewolf. Kutukan akan berlaku ketika kyungsoo berumur 17 tahun, dan tepat pada bulan purnama. Kutukan itu akan dimulai. Bagaimanakah kisah kyungsoo untuk mematahkan kutukan sedangkan kini ia tengah jatuh cinta pada kakak tirinya-kim jongin. Mampukah kyungsoo untuk menghilangkan perasaan yang membuatnya tersiksa itu.?

**Rated**: T

**Disclaimer**: every cast in this story belongs to GOD,and themselves. BUT THIS STORY IS MINE!

**Warning**: GS, OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Garing, Bikin mual, Bikin pusing, Deathcara, Gak sesuai EYD, dan sedikit Boys Love

_._

_._

**^^mian, kalau entar ceritanya jelek, dan gak memuaskan^^**

_._

_The curse of the werewolf_

_._

_._

Malam semakin malam. Bulan pun sudah menduduki singgasananya diatas tertinggi dilangit. Kini jongin dan kyungsoo tengah berpelukan di balkon kamar mereka. Setelah menghabiskan hari dengan berjalan normal seperti biasanya.

"kyung, jujur pada oppa. Apa yang bisa membuatmu terbebas dari kutukan itu. Dan mengapa mala mini kau tidak berubah menjadi buas". Jongin merapatkan dirinya membuat kyungsoo menghangat.

"ehhmm, entahlah oppa aku juga tak mengerti mengapa aku tak berubah menjadi makhluk terkutuk itu,", kyungsoo menjawab, namun pertanyaan pertama jongin membuatnya diam.

"kyung oppa bertanya apa yang bisa membebaskan mu dari kutukan itu". Jongin kembali bertanya, perlahan menjauhkan dirinya hingga terbebas dari dekapan yang baru saja menyatu.

Kyungsoo diam, ia lebih memilih untuk menatap manic jongin dalam diam.

"kyung jawab oppa". Jongin menggoyang pelan bahu kyungsoo.

"hukks oppa, aku tak bisa mengatakanya." Tiba-tiba mata _belo_ kyungsoo dibanjiri Kristal bening.

"katakan sajalah kyung, jangan menyiksa oppa". Suara jongin bergetar, hingga ia tak sanggup menahan air matanya.

"oppa," kyungsoo bersuara.

"nee?", jawab jongin dan kembali meneteskan air matanya yang sebening Kristal

"oppa lah hukss.., oppa lah yang bisa membebaskan kutukanya hukss.., nyawamu oppa, makhluk werewolf yang memberikan kutukan padaku mengatakan, satu cara membebaskanku dari kutukan, yaitu dirimu oppa". Kyungsoo menangis tersedu-sedu. Memilih meluapkanya dalam dada bidang jongin.

"sudah kuduga" batin jongin.

. .::.

"_kau yakin ingin mengetahuinya?" Tanya suho. "ne ho, aku sangat ingin mengetahuinya, kau tahu melihat orang yang sangat kau cintai setiap saat tersiksa itu sangat sesak". Jongin menatap langit yang menghadirkan pemandangan senja yang indah. _

"_aku tak yakin akan sanggup memenuhi syaratnya". Suho menatap intens wajah tampan jongin. _

"_mengapa,?", lagi- lagi jongin kebingungan karena penuturan yang diberikan suho padanya._

"_karena syarat membebaskan kekasihmu itu adalah dirimu,". _

"_Maksudmu apa sih ho". _

"_maksudku adalah, nyawamu, hidupmu, ahh atau lebih tepatnya jantungmu, itu adalah hal yang bisa membuat normal kembali hidup kekasihmu. Kekasihmu itu harus membunuh dan melahap belahan jantung mu, dengan begitu semua berakhir."_

_Tampak raut wajah jongin yang semakin mengernyit kebingungan. Namun tak selang beberapa lama, ia terkekeh geli _

"_haha, kau ini ada ada saja ho. Kita baru saja mengenal. Bahkan ku percaya kau belum mengetahui namaku, karena aku belum memberitahunya. Tapi mengapa kau seolah olah tahu segalanya, dan membuat lelucon yang tak lucu seperti tadi"._

_Suho memicingkan matanya, siluet bayangan merah terlintas dari iris kelabunya. _

"_kau tak percaya eoh". Tiba-tiba suho meletakkan telapak tanganya tepat dihadapan jongin. Membuat jongin hanya menatap bingung. Telapak tangan suho perlahan berubah mengeluarkan bulu halus, dan kuku tajam, dari jari-jarinya yang lentik seiring waktu berubah malam— karena senja sudah mulai berakhir, dan perlahan bulan datang membingkai langit._

"_ssuhho-o", jongin terlonjak dan menjauhkan dirinya dari tubuh suho. _

"_percuma, kau lari, kupastikan aku pasti bisa, mengejarmu jongin." Suho menyeringai _

"_s….s-siapa kau sebenarnya". Jongin tergagap dan tetap berusaha mencari jalan untuk lari. _

"_akulah werewolf itu jong. Akulah yang telah mengutuk kekasih tercintamu. Well, dan syarat yang baru saja ku katakan tadi juga bukan sekedar lelucon jong."_

_Suho menarik tanganya, dan sedetik kemudian tanganya kembali menjadi normal. _

"_kenapa kau melakukanya". Tanya jongin dibalik kegugupanya._

"_kenapa kau bilang?, pantaskah kau bertanya seperti itu jika sudah tahu", suho pun mulai mengeraskan rahangnya, pertanda ia mulai tak suka dengan sosok manusia dihadapanya ini._

"_ho, itu bukan salah kyungsoo. Ini semua terjadi bukan salah kyungsoo. Bukankah yang membunuh salah satu kaummu itu adalah park chanyeol—ayah kyungsoo, walau mereka adalah ayah dan anak. Tapi bukankah kesalahan ini sudah lama berakhir, ayah kyungsoo sudah meninggal – dendammu pun terbalas. Tapi mengapa, kau masih saja mencoba mengganggu kehidupan kyungsoo,". Jongin berusaha meredam ketakutanya, dibalik titah panjangnya tersebut._

_DEG_

_Hati suho berdetak, menyadari sesuatu yang salah darinya. _

"_ta-tapi, ini semua kulakukan agar tak ada lagi yang mencampuri kehidupan para werewolf" suho perlahan melayangkan kedua tangannya menangkup kepalanya, dan menggoyangkan kepalanya perlahan_

"_kau salah ho, kau melakukanya dengan salah, kyungsoo tak tahu apa-apa. Bukankah sewaktu itu kyungsoo masih bayi merah"._

_Jongin melihat sekilas wajah suho yang berubah ekspresi. _

"_ak-ku tak perduli". Suho menggeram menerjang jongin. Namun dengan reflex yang bagus jongin berhasil menghindar. _

"_ho, sadarlah. Kenapa kau melakukan ini pada orang yang salah". Jongin protes, namun gagal karena suho terlanjur garang. _

"_pergi kau si*lan"._

_Jongin pun pergi meninggalkan suho dengan dirinya yang masih bingung serta kesal._

"_apakah ini semua salah kris"._

_Suho pun mentransformasikan dirinya menjadi sosok werewolf dengan sempurna seiring sinar bulan yang muncul_

"_AAAAAAUUUUU"_

. .::.

"tak mnyangka semua yang kulakukan akan berkhir mala mini, yah walau tak ada yang memberi tahuku jika mala mini adalah malam terakhir termasuk si suho itu. Huhfft.. taka pa lah ini semua ku lakukan demi kyungsoo yang sangat kucintai. Kyung kuharap kau tak bersedih ketika aku benar-benar pergi." Jongin sedang memejamkan matanya di pinggir balkon dengan kyungsoo yang terus saja memluk erat dirinya.

"kyung, mulailah.. aku ingin benar-benar mengakhiri ini semua". Kyungsoo menangkupkan wajahnya mentap jongin.

"_anddwe_ oppa, aku tak mau. Aku lebih memilih seperti ini seumur hidup jika, aku disuruh membunuh mu oppa". Jongin terlihat geram

"kyung, dengarkan aku. Ini semua kulakukan untukmu. Aku tak ingin begitu banyak jiwa tak bersalah yang akan kau jadikan tumbal untuk setiap malam. Biarkan diriku menjadi yang terakhir. Dan hidup bahagialah dirimu setelah ini kyung".

Jongin menggenggam tangan kyungsoo. Mengarahkanya pada dada yang bersebrangan langsung dengan benda yang terus berdetak memompa darah.

"keluarkan kukumu kyung", jongin menutup matanya, pasrah akan sensasi sakit yang akan dirasakanya sebentar lagi. Tanpa disadari sepasang mata kelabu mengintai sedari tadi.

"_anddwe_ oppa, aku tak akan melakukanya.", kyungsoo terisak, ia benar-benar sakit. Bagaimana mungkin ia membunuh orang yang ia cintai setengah mati.

"KYUNG,SEkaranGG". Jongin sangat murka, ia benar-benar ingin mengakhiri semuanya. Kuku tajam dengan sendirinya keluar dari ujung kuku kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget, ia tak merasa ada pergerakan dari _darkside_ dalam dirinya. Lalu siapa yang melakukanya. Perlahan kuku tajam itu bergerak mengenai permukaan baju yang dikenakanya. Sedangkan sang empu sibuk menutup matanya.

"bagaimana mungkin aku bisa". Kyungsoo yang kalut, memutuskan.

.

.

.

JLEB

.

.

.

"aakh.. "

Betapa terkejutnya jongin. Karena bukan dadanyalah yang tertancap kuku tajam kyungsoo.

Namun kyungsoo sendirilah yang menancapkan kukunya di perutnya, hingga darah kental merembes keluar.

"kk—kyung, apa yang kau lakukan" jongin memangku tubuh kyungsoo yang terkulai ke lantai balkon.

"ak—kkuh..h mm—encin—taimu oppaah hah hah haa".. nafas kyungsoo tersengal. Ia benar-benar kalut. Bagaimana mungkin ia melukai tubuhnya sendiri hingga kuku tajam itu benar-benar seperti tertanam.

"leb—iihh.. baik hossh, aku yang be—erakk—hir oppa". Jongin menangis pilu.

"ANDDWE kyung, ku mohon bertahan.."

Jongin mnggendong kyungsoo di depan, memilih membawa kyungsoo ke rumah sakit terdekat dari mansion. Namun ketika akan melangkah berlari. Seseorang menhalangi langkahnya.

"minggir ho.. "

Suho dalam bentuk manusia lah yang menghalanginya. Namun sudah digertak suho tak juga mau menyingkir.

"ho, menyingkirlah". Gigi jongin menggertak bengis… ia pun memilih menerobos tubuh suho.

Namun suho menahanya. "maaf".. lirih suho. Jongin yang masih menggendong kyungsoo yang sedang tak sadarkan diri tak mendengar suho karena terlalu lirih.

"ho, menyingkirlah kumohon". Suara jongin bergetar. Suho pun mendekati tubuh jongin dan kyungsoo.

"ak—ku.. sungguh tak mengerti jalan pikirku yang dulu. Saat itu aku benar-benar buta akan dendam. Hingga kau menyadarkan semuanya jong. Sungguh aku minta maaf". Suho menunduk.

"cinta kalianbenar-benar nyata. Bahkan ketika aku menggerakkan tangan kyungsoo dan memunculkan kuku tajamnya untuk menusukmu. Tapi ia malah memilih menusuk sendiri dirinya. Ku kira kyungsoo benar-benar akan mengakhiri dengan mengorbankan dirimu. Namun aku salah".

Jongin diam. Ia diam dalam marahnya. "terlambat ho. Kyungsoo sud-aah huks". Jongin merapatkan dirinya dengan tubuh kyungsoo. "tidak jong. Aku bisa mengubah ini semua"..

Jongin bingung, dan pasrah dengan apa yang akan dilakukan suho. Suho mengangkat tubuh kyungsoo hingga terbaring dilantai dingin balkon itu. Ia mulai meletakkan telapak tanganya pada permukaan perut kyngsoo. Suho menahan dirinya dari rasa sakit yang menyelubungi. Ia seperti tertarik kedalam. Tapi, berhubung waktu sedang malam hari, suho menggunakan kekuatan yang ia punya sebisa mungkin. Suho ingin menarik _darkside _dari dalam tubuh kyungsoo yang sekarat. Dan ia juga ingin menyembuhkan luka kyungsoo dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Namun sepertinya ini tak akan berjalan lancar. Jiwa _darkside _yang lapar, menghisap jiwa suho. Setelah sebelumnya suho berhasil mengeluarkanya.

"sss—epertinya uhhuk, aku salah mem-iliki _daa-rrkk side_ uhuk". Suho terbatuk dengan darah yang mengucur keluar. Hingga bersama angin, jiwa suho yang dihisap _darkside _menghilang menjadi debu.

. .::.

Kejadian malam itu benar-benar membuat kyungsoo bingung. Bukankah ia berada di balkon, dan tengah sekarat. Namun mengapa kini ia berada di sebuah kamar rumah sakit.

"eeeuugghh, akhh".. kyungsoo memekik tertahan merasa sakit diarea perutnya.

"eoh, kau sudah bangun?",, Tanya jongin panic.

"dimana aku oppa, bukankah kita sedang dibalkon kemaren". Jongin tersenyum dan membantu kyungsoo untuk bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

"kau dirumah sakit kyung, dan semua sudah berakhir".

"apanya yang berakhir sih", kyungsoo bingung.

"semuanya kyung, 3 hari yang lalu saat di balkon, suho sang werewolf itu sudah mengakhri semuanya, kau tahu ….. ternyata makhluk mistis seperti werewolf juga mempunyai perasaan. Bahkan ia menarik keluar makhluk buas yang sempat ditanam oleh dirinya sendiri".

"oppa, juga sudah mengatakan semuanya pada appa, dan umma, ketika oppa memutuskan membawamu kembali ke kota. Kau tahu, ternyata mereka tak marah dengan hubungan kita. Bahkan mereka sering mengunjungimu kemari, saat kau masih belum bangun"

"oppa, benar benar bahagia memiliki mu kyung".

Kyungsoo tersenyum malu, dan meringkuh kedalam pelukan jongin.

"_gomawo_ ne oppa untuk segala yang kau lakukan padaku selama ini…. _saranghae_".. kyungsoo menangis bahagia.

"_nado saranghae nae sarang_". Jongin pun mengawali kebahagiaan mereka dengan mengecup ringan pucuk kepala kyungoo.

'_Berakhir, semua ini benar-benar berakhir. Rasa yang dimiliki suho, berakhir dengan pengorbanan. Mungkin menyusul kris disana lebih baik, daripada terus mengusik kehidupan manusia yang memang tak salah apapun padanya._

_Semua berakhir, dan kebahagiaan sudah menanti cerita jongin dan kyungsoo'._

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**^^makasi sama reviewer yang udah mau ngeramaiin FFn ini^^  
**

**nyehehe XD**

**ini enD looooh, maaf jika banyak readers yang kecewa karena ini nggak bagus atau apalah itu namanya..**

**jadi, kasi review nya yaa ^^**

**#tuiing tuiing**


End file.
